Dimitri, dhampir again
by doctorwholover
Summary: SPIRIT BOUND SPOILERS! The scene where Rose goes to see Dimitri, the way it should have gone...


**Note: This fic is based around ¾ the way through Spirit Bound, so if you haven't read it, I wouldn't read this! There are spoilers! **

**Setting: The prison where a now dhampir shadow-kissed Dimitri is being held captive and Rose is going to see him for the first time. This is the way that that meeting should have went. ^^ Some things are changed, though, because I like completely making up my stories **

**For those who are going to read this and have read Spirit Bound, I wrote this when I was just to this part, so I didn't know the ending! OMG! Lol. Please enjoy, and PLEAS REVIEW! **

I was positively shaking with nervousness. I was going to see Dimitri…and he _wasn't _a Strigoi this time. I was so anxious that I could barely hold the door of the prison open with my shaking hands. I was going to see him minus the red eyes and cold tone in his voice. I was elated, but so scared. What if he wouldn't talk to me? Lissa had told me that he didn't want to see me or talk to me. Personally, I thought he just felt guilty because he's killed so many people and didn't think that I could love him after all he'd done to innocent people, and to me…but I did, oh how I did love him. So much it hurt sometimes, and to know that he was a dhampir again made me so anxious to see his beautiful face again, his normal face. I wanted to feel his soft warm skin instead of the cold hard marble Strigoi skin that I'd so relentlessly fought against during our many battles together…against each other.

The guard was telling me the protocol of talking to the prisoners. I wasn't really listening to him; my mind was on Dimitri. After his rant, he asked me if I understood everything he'd supposedly said. I nodded seriously, acting like his words had been the most important thing in the world when really Dimitri was all that was on my mind.

He nodded back at me and then said something into a dhampir standing by the door's ear. The dhampir nodded at the other and then waved me forward in front of him. We traveled down a few levels of stairs and I could hear the keys jingling on the guardian's key ring. My hand itched to grab the keys and to run and free Dimitri from this horrid place, but I mentally berated myself for such thinking. Haven't you gotten yourself into enough trouble already, Rose?

We reached a large metal door and the guardian opened it with a code and, having placed himself strategically, I did not see the code. Crap.

He opened the door and motioned for me to go ahead of him again. I complied and saw many cells before me and at the end, a solitary room by itself, its walls bars that looked cold and menacing. Sitting there at the end of the aisle in that lone cell was Dimitri, his back to me, curled into himself as he lay on the small cot.

My heart told me to run over to the bars and speak softly for him to come to me. But, my head won out, so I just stayed where I was. The guard gave us only a small amount of privacy, standing just a few feet away and motioning for me to go ahead and talk to him.

So, I did just that. I stood close to the bars and placed one hand on them, staring at the back of my once lover. I wanted to look into his eyes, so I spoke.

"Dimitri." I simply said, but my voice was strangled and I hadn't realized that I'd been on the verge of crying until I tried to speak.

He froze, his breathing pausing, but he said nothing nor did he turn to me. Frustrated, I tried again.

"Dimitri, please, it's me," I whispered, struggling to hold in my tears.

There was a pause and then, "No."

"What, no it's not me?" I asked, confused.

"No. I don't want to see you…anyone but you," He answered, sounding so defeated and hopeless.

"Yeah, so I've heard. Well, I wanted to see you...," I said, and then breathed softly," …why wouldn't you want to see me?"

He shuddered on the cot, but still wouldn't turn to me. "How can you stand to be near me, knowing what I've done? How can you be so calm about it? Things are so different now."

"But, it wasn't you. Dimitri, just give this time. Everyone will forget about this. You're still Dimitri, the best guardian in the world." I explained, trying to reassure him.

He wasn't convinced, but he sat up and whirled around to face me…and I began crying. He was the same. My hand reached out to touch his perfect dhampir face, but he was so far away. I sobbed into the bars of his cell and gazed at his face with such happiness I thought I would burst. His eyes were the deep brown I remembered so well. No more red. No more hate…now, just hopelessness.

"Dimitri…I've missed you so much. I can't believe I saved you. I honestly didn't know if it would work…but it did. I'm s-so happy," I sobbed, staring into his eyes.

His expression softened for all of two seconds, and then his expression turned to stone, and the guardian face was back in place.

"Rose, you didn't save me. Vasilisa did," He argued.

My crying subsided a little. "What?"

"Vasilisa saved me," he reiterated.

"No, she didn't," I told him.

He just stared.

"No! Lissa staked you, yeah, but only because she was a spirit user! Only a spirit user could do it! I would have done it if I could have, but it had to be a spirit user. Dimitri, who do you think planned everything else? You have no idea what I've gone through to save you!" I yelled, still sobbing every now and again.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Dimitri, I saved you. Lissa staked you. It was the only way. I told her not to, but she wouldn't listen to me! She knew how much I lo-," I broke off, hoping he wouldn't notice or guess what I was about to say.

He noticed, though. He sighed, frustrated, and looked away from me.

"Rose, go away." He stated, finality in his voice.

"No!" I yelled, not caring how loud I was being. "I love you! I love you so much that I risked _everything _to save you! I even risked Lissa's safety, Eddie's, Adrian's, my own! And this is what I get? You telling me to just go away? Well, no! I love you, and I know you love me, too!"

"Aren't you with Ivashkov?" he asked, a bit hesitantly.

"Well…," I began, but could find nothing to say.

"Well what? Are you or are you not?" He asked, growing angry.

"Well, yes, but-," I began, but he cut me off.

"Good. He's a good kis, he'll be good to you," he said, almost relieved.

"But, he's just my boyfriend…you're so much more than that. He means nothing to me compared to you. Dimitri, youre-"

"Rose, I'm going to be here for a long time. They don't trust me! They probably never will! I'm lucky they haven't killed me yet…or worse. But, you need to leave. I have changed, Rose. My feelings and my way of thinking have changed, and there's nothing I can do about. I can't-I_ don't_- love you anymore. So, just go," He told me, staring coldly at me.

I gasped and pulled back a little, shocked by his revelation. He didn't love me?

"No, you do. I know you do…or did," I whispered.

"Not anymore." He told me.

I shook my head. Yes, he did love me. I knew this. I spoke again in a soft defeated tone.

"No, you do. Dimitri, ever since I've known you, I've…loved you. Ever since you were turned, I thought about you almost every minute of every day. You were always in my thoughts…especially when I was alone. I've missed you so much, and now that I have you back, you're just going to push me away? I don't think so," I said all this softly, but it was an adamant refusal to go anywhere. He needed me, just as I needed him.

"Roza…," he whispered, and I shivered.

I collapsed. Rarely did the famous Rose Hathaway collapse, but right now, I really needed to just cry, and I did just that. I cried into the bars, not caring about the guardian behind me who was probably feeling very uncomfortable.

I heard a creaking noise, and knew Dimitri was rising from the cot. His soft footfalls approached me and I looked up at him, tears blurring my vision. He looked heartbroken as he kneeled down to my level.

"Please…," I breathed, reaching a hand up to his face.

He froze, but didn't move away from me. My hand softly touched his face, and he immediately closed his eyes.

"Roza…," He murmured again, and I closed my eyes, too.

As my hand was tracing patters across his face, I was aware of his face coming closer, all the way to the bars. I leaned forward as well and rested my head on the bars opposite him. His warm breath tickled my nose. We were so close.

"I love you," I whispered, whimpering softly, tears still flowing from my eyes. Man, this was so unlike me. I never broke down.

"Roza…I love you, too. I'm sorry I told you to go away," he answered, and my heart leapt.

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me lovingly, his eyes deep and intense.

I gave him a weak but relieved smile and moved my head towards his. We managed to kiss through the bars, and it felt so good to feel his lips on mine again.

"Time's up." The guardian muttered, sounding uncomfortable.

We broke our kiss and I stared at him, so happy in that moment.

"You _will _get out of here, Dimitri," I told him.

"I hope so, Rose," he whispered, releasing his hold on the bars and turning away from me to stare at the back wall. I turned toward the guardian and began walking out with him.

At the door, I turned back to look at him. He was turned toward me again, his face a mixture of pride and sadness.

"Love you," I said again.

"Love you, too…always," he answered, smiling weakly.

I smiled and followed the guard out the door.

**That is the way that that scene should have went. I haven't finished the book, but I HAD to get this out! NOW THE PLOT BUNNIES WILL LEAVE ME ALONE SO THAT I CAAAN FINISH IT! YAY! XDXDXDXD**


End file.
